Hero/ine
__TOC__ The Hero (or Heroine) is the playable character which explores the Dungeon. They can use items like weapons and armor, slay enemies, and gain experience and levels. Hero attributes Classes Classes are unique roles your character can start the game off as. Each class grants unique perks which persist throughout the game and different weapons at the start, that can be used later to upgrade another weapon. There are currently four classes in the game: Warrior, Mage, Rogue and Huntress. After defeating the 2 boss (Tengu), the Hero/ine will be awarded with the Tome of Mastery that allows the player to choose between 2 sub-classes. Warrior }} * Warrior starts with 8 darts. * The health restored by any food is 5 HP. Gladiator }} Berserker }} * Fury starts at 40 of the total HP. Mage }} * Mage starts with the Knuckleduster. * Any food consumed will restore 1 charge to all wands in the inventory. * When used as a melee weapon, the wand’s melee damage increases with its level. * When used by the Mage, the wand needs turns to recharge once. Battlemage }} * Hits dealing zero damage do not restore wand charges. Warlock }} * The Warlock gains HP equal to the present stage level, with an additional point at Boss depths (1-5 HP; +1 at Boss depths) and brief satiety from slaying enemies. Rogue }} * Rogue starts with the dagger. * Rogue starts with 8 darts. * Rogue is able to equip missile weapons as melee weapons. * Rogue gains a dodge bonus for each point of strength beyond what is required to wear the equipped armor ( strength - armorCurrentRequiredStrength strength - armorBaseRequiredStrength + armorLevel}}). Freerunner }} * When perk’s conditions are met (unencumbered - not wearing armor heavier than the strength level), Freerunner's speed for certain actions is multiplied by 1.6: ** walking speed, ** armor equip/unequip speed, ** mirror image swap speed. * He has a doubled dodge rate while running. Assassin }} * Assassin’s surprise attack statistically deals 50% more damage. Huntress }} * Huntress starts with the dagger. * Huntress starts with the upgradeable Boomerang. * The health gained from dewdrops is increased by 1. * Huntress is able to equip missile weapons as melee weapons. Sniper }} * As a Sniper, ranged weapons are significantly more accurate and deal more damage due to bypassing enemy armor. Warden }} * When stepping on vegetation, the Warden will get the barkskin buff. * Stepping on plants gives a chance for seeds or dewdrops to drop. Tips * Hold down the wait button to enable sleep mode. This action is functionally identical to waiting for many turns in a row; the turns will play out at a rapid rate, allowing to regenerate health faster. Heroes will wake up if any enemies enter their field of view, or if they start starving. ** Try to find a safe spot to sleep in, such as a garden room, or a nearby stairwell. A cleared Boss depth is perfect. Trivia * Before classes were released, the player played with a character that used the Rogue sprite. History Character Classes to the game Changed: An unarmed Hero/ine inflicts damage based on their strength | 0.3.5 | Changed: All classes were tweaked a little | 1.6.1b | Changed: Hits dealing 0 damage do not restore wand charges to the Battlemage when fighting with a wand | 1.7.0 | Changed: Freerunner's evasion rate is doubled when he is running }} Category:Hero Category:Characters